Dani Cunningham
by melanshi
Summary: Dani gets adopted by the Cunninghams. Unfortunately, there's now ghost attacks in Norrisville and Dani Phantom and the Norrisville Ninja team up. But between Randy and Dani's secret identities, can they keep their secrets?
1. Chapter 1- Arrival

**I don't own Danny Phantom or Randy Cunningham.**

**Also, for Danny Phantom, Phantom Planet never happens.**

Danielle stared at the house. The yellow reminded her of happiness, which was probably why the owners choose it. The porch was empty. She thought she saw someone poke their head looking out one of the upstairs windows but they disappears the minute they noticed that she was looking at them.

She took a deep breath. _Pull yourself together, Danielle, _she thought. _It's going to be fine._

A few days ago, after Danny and Valerie had saved her from melting and stabilized her, Danny had convinced her to go try to be adopted. She had managed it and a couple with a son Danny's age wanted to adopt her.

She took another deep breath. _Danny's only twenty miles away, you can easily fly there, _Dani thought. _Just act normal._

The problem was that she wasn't normal. She was the clone of Danny Phantom, half-ghost half-human hybrid and protector of Amity Park. Then again, she was his clone.

Straightening herself and holding her head high, blue eyes glistening in the sun, she marched up to the Cunningham household.

….

Randy sat in his room while Howard stared out the window.

"Wow," Howard said. "Your new little sister is cute!"

Randy glanced at his best friend and rolled his eyes. "What does she look like?"

Howard kept looking out the window. "She's short and has black hair and blue eyes. She's wearing a blue sweatshirt with red shorts and blue sneakers."

Randy imagined this in his mind. He could see that.

He realized that keeping his identity as the Ninja secret would get harder. Keeping it from his parents was hard enough, and he knew from comic books and TV shows that keeping it from siblings was harder. He hoped that this girl wasn't smart.

"Randy!" His mom called from downstairs. "Your sister's here!"

Randy and Howard glanced at each other before running downstairs.

There were three people in the front hallway.

The first two were Randy's mother and father.

And the third was a little girl in a blue sweatshirt and red shorts.

The girl grinned. She held out a hand. "Hi! I'm Danielle, your new sister. But call me Dani with an I. Or else."

Randy shook her hand. "Hi, Dani. I'm Randy and this is my best friend Howard."

"Nice to meet you two," Dani said smiling.

Howard smiled slightly and waved. "Hey, Dani, want to play the new Grave Puncher with us? It can handle up the four players."

Dani grinned. "A video game? Sweet! Count me in!"

And with those words the Norrisville Ninja, his best friend, and his new sister Dani Phantom charged upstairs to go play a video game like normal teenagers.


	2. Chapter 2- Nomicon Trip

**Sorry for the wait. I was on vacation without Wi-Fi.**

**I don't own Danny Phantom or Randy Cunningham 9****th**** Grade Ninja.**

Randy dodged an attack from his opponent as he narrowed his blue eyes. He back flipped and tried to trip the opponent. Keyword: tried.

His enemy jumped over it and hovered in the air.

"What the juice?" Randy cried out as his eyes widened.

The opponent grinned and charged something green up in his hands. Then he fired it at Randy.

The Ninja was thrown back through the trees before crashing to the ground. "Ouch!"

He slowly sat up, aching everywhere. "What the juice was that, Nomicon?" he asked. "I don't think monsters can do that. What's your point?"

He was suddenly in a pitch black room. He couldn't see anything around him.

Suddenly, a small pale hand was placed on his shoulder. The next second, he was lying on his back on the floor.

He couldn't see his attacker except for a pair of narrowed icy blue eyes glaring at him. There was a bright flash that Randy shielded his eyes from before he looked again.

His attacker was different. She had white hair and radioactive green eyes. An otherworldly glow surrounded her. She had a long-sleeved half top on with her arms folded, but he could still see that she was wearing gloves. The girl wore black pants with white boots.

She narrowed her eyes even more before shooting a green-energy thing at the wall. Randy looked up to see the blast reveal a message: _"Be careful of the adorable kitten, for she is also a dangerous tiger."_

Randy looked at the girl again. She was charging up another blast. This one she shot at him, filling his vision with green.

….

Randy jumped about three feet in the air as he snapped out of his trance.

Howard jumped from his game and looked at his best friend. "What was going on in there, Cunningham?"

The Nomicon landed on Randy's head. "Ouch! Yeah. Just some girl. And the message 'Be careful of the adorable kitten, for she is also a dangerous tiger'."

Howard shrugged. "Well, we're not going to the pet store anytime soon. Come join me in Grave Puncher."

Randy grinned and sat down. "Hey, where's Dani? Does she want to play?"

"I heard that and yes, I do!" Dani opened the door. She grinned at her brother and best friend. "I'll be player three."

"Good, 'cause I'm player two," Randy said.

Dani looked at him. It sent shivers up the teenage ninja's spine. Where had he seen those eyes before?

He shrugged it off as Dani sat down and grabbed her controller.

"Let's go!" she said, grinning.

**Okay, another short chapter. Next chapter will have the Norrisville Ninja meeting Dani Phantom. **


End file.
